Clamping drain assemblies are well known in the art as being functional and economical. However, a top piece or pieces of the assembly rest on, and extend above, the surface of a subfloor requiring an installer to conform the exterior floor covering (most often tile) around the drain cover. This not only requires additional time and skill when installing a tile floor, but the drain cover breaks up a visual flow of the tile along the floor, which is often not particularly aesthetically pleasing.